Alex Fairbanks (Video Game)
'Alex Fairbanks'https://twitter.com/arthurvonnagel/status/720028052533555200 is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. He is the younger brother of Samantha, Greg, and James and the youngest son of John and Sophia. Pre-Apocalypse Chesapeake Bay, Virginia Nothing is known about Alex's life prior to or as the apocalypse began, except that he had a sister named Samantha, two brothers named Greg and James, a father named John, and a mother named Sophia. Post-Apocalypse In the early days of the apocalypse, Alex and his family (assisted by Sam's childhood friend Paige) barricaded their house with a large gate and wall to keep themselves safe. About a year before he met Michonne, his mother committed suicide, though he was never told this. Michonne Mini-Series "Give No Shelter" Alex is first seen inside his house, concerned about the condition of his sister Sam, when she is brought in by Pete (Determinant) and Michonne. He watches as they work to heal Sam's bullet wound. His brother James then asks where their eldest brother Greg is. Michonne then informs them of their brother's death. Alex begins to cry, quickly comforted by his father, who is also distraught at the loss. He later visits his mother's grave, soon carried to his room by his father. "What We Deserve" Alex is seen hiding in his closet, listening to his music box. Michonne finds him, talking to him about his father (Determinant) and brother's deaths. He is later seen at his father's grave mourning him, alongside his remaining siblings. When Norma arrives with what's left of her group, Sam had Alex hide in the closet with James so they will be safe. When the house catches fire, he's trapped in the closet, Michonne coming to his aid. They then flee to the back bedroom, and Sam helps him escape through the window. If Sam died in the fire, (Determinant) Alex will be upset, hugging James and Paige for comfort. He is last seen being carried to Pete's boat by Paige. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alex has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Relationships Greg Alex loves Greg and he looks up to him as a hero. Alex is shown worrying about Greg when he didn't return with Samantha. He asks his dad about Greg and once it is revealed that Greg is dead, Alex breaks down. Alex will ask Michonne if Greg turned into a walker. (Determinant) Samantha Alex is Samantha's youngest brother. Alex shows concern for Samantha when she was wounded with a gunshot. Alex seems to care a lot about his sister. Samantha wanted Alex to be there when they had their father's funeral. When Norma arrived, Sam tells Alex to hide with James, showing she cares for his well being. Sam will automatically try to find Alex when the house catches on fire. If Sam dies, Alex is devastated and will hug James and Paige. James Alex is James' little brother. After learning about Greg's death, Alex embraces James as they both cry. They're seen together crying at there father's funeral, too. Later, with Norma's inpending arrival, they will hide and comfort each other. John Alex is John's son so it is assumed that they have a good father son relationship. John embraces Alex and James when they find out about Greg's death, telling both of them that it's going to be okay. Later, John carries Alex to bed when he falls asleep. Alex is devastated to learn about his father's death and will go into a state of denial. Alex will ask Michonne if his father turned into a walker. Alex is upset and hugs James at there father's funeral. Sophia Sophia is Alex's mother. Alex is seen visiting her grave with his father. Alex doesn't know that his mother killed herself because his father lied to him about how she really died. John didn't want Alex to think bad about his mother. Alex wasn't at his mother's funeral. Paige Though they aren't seen interacting much, it can be assumed Paige and Alex had a good relationship. Paige is not a member of his family but they were surviving together since the beginning. It is assumed that they care a lot about about each other. Paige could possibly be a sisterly figure to Alex alongside his eal sister, Samantha. If Sam dies, Paige will take responsibility in looking after Alex. Paige will try to comfort him if Sam dies and will carry him to the boat. Michonne Hawthorne Michonne talks to Alex is calm soft voice being that he a is kid. Michonne is crushed to tell him about Greg's death and is angry when Randall threatens to kill him. Michonne finds Alex in his closet and can tell him about his father's death. When he begins to cry, Michonne will comfort and offer her condolences, showing that she is very sorry for what happened to John and how it's effecting Alex. When the house catches fire, Michonne risks her life to save him. Randall Randall and Alex are never seen together but Randall did threaten to kill Alex and James when he saw them through the window, showing he has no respect for Alex and isn't past killing a child. Pete Pete and Alex don't interact much in the game but Pete but it can be assumed that Pete care for his well being, as he tries to tell Alex about Norma and it wouldn't be safe for him and for the rest of the his family. Pete seems angry at Randall for threatening to kill him. At the end of the game Pete offers to take him and his family to Oceanside where they can been safe. Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" Trivia * Alex refer the walkers as Wendigos, a cannibal monster of Algonquian Native folklore. ** This also further proves the Fairbanks' native ancestry. * Alex, as well as his brother, share character animations with Clementine from Season 1. *Alex later becomes a member of Oceanside. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Children Category:NPC Category:Oceanside Category:Orphans Category:Michonne Miniseries Characters Category:Unknown